Lolania
The Federal Republic of Lolania, or more commonly known as Lolania, is a nation located in the New World hemisphere. It has existed for twenty one New World years (since 12/26/06) under democratic governorship and ideology. History Lolania was founded seven years ago by political leader Gregory Bieler who was seeking refuge for people of likeminded freedoms. The result was a settlement founded by "Gregorian settlers" which has thrived ever since. After the convergence of settlers, the gradual increase of population demanded a formal government and society. The settlement was erected fully and became the capital of the youthful new nation, known as Lolonia. By suffrage, Gregory Bieler was elected to the position of Council President under a new government written and structured under liberal principles. Over time, the population outgrew a "local town" and required further governmental growth. As a result, Council President Bieler became Governor of the territory named Lolania and set up smaller jurisdictions that registered as states. This process led to further advances generating the current government Lolania currently has and the entire nation as well. Government Lolania has a Federal Republic for its government, the seperation of the government into three existing entities that maintain checks and balances among each other. Executive Branch The first branch is the Executive entity. The President of Lolania is the chief executive in the generalized wing and is elected under universal sufferage. The President maintains considerable power under the Lolanian Constitution in which the President holds an array of abilities. The President has the ability to veto legislations passed by the legislature, issue national programs, deal with international affairs, intervene in legislation, and commands the military. While the seperation of powers is in accord, the President sits over the legislature (or the Vice President can do so in his stead) and plays minor roles in the judicial sector such as appointments and other duties. The Lolanian President office is elected every 5 years by democratic sufferage and counted by popular vote. This process goes through a first round/second round system. However, no electoral race for the President has ever gone into a second round due to immense popularity for the single elected President in Lolania's history. Legislative Branch The second branch is the legislative entity. The legislative entity consists of a unicameral legislature with one nationally elected body known as the National Senate. The National Senate deals with foreign integration laws, nationalized legislation, tax policies, and judicial revisions. The main check on the National Senate is by the President who sits over the legislature and may veto the laws it passes. However, the National Senate has the full ability to override a veto with 2/3 vote count. The National Senate is elected every 2 years on intervals of two classes (Class 1 and Class 2) by democratic sufferage. Judicial Branch Will be written soon. Important Offices :For information on Important Offices, see the article Lolanian Important Offices. Current Government Information Nation: Federal Republic of Lolania Capital: Lolonia Anthem: "Hail Lolania" Motto: "Together, All Is Accomplished" Governance President Bieler and Vice President Brown have held the offices of President and Vice President consistently since their creation and are the only officials in Lolanian history to hold the offices. Judicial Branch: N/A States There are five states: Empororia, Jereich, Alonia, Russage, and Soulgen. Each state has a local governance and status under unity by the power vested in the Federal government. Empororia Jereich Alonia Russage Soulgen Electoral History Though the nation has been in existence for only 20 years, it has gone through a number of elections. Presidential Elections Gregory Bieler has been the only President of Lolania in history, with excessive support from the people. Lolania's successes is credited to his progressions. National Senate Elections The Liberal Democratic Party (LDP) is the first party registered in Lolania. It has been the Majority Party since the creation of the National Senate, backed up by the people who value extreme progressive ideology. * = The 11th Session of the National Senate was won entirely by the Liberal Democratic Party in a massive land slide. As a result, the Conservative Republican Party attends meetings to suggest legislation, but has no power. Foreign Relations Lolania has a series of international connections, varying from different parts of the New World. It maintains consistent relations with many nations to ensure the best of partnership. It also maintains relations with different organizations, though some are relations of aggression. New Prussia :For information on foreign relations with New Prussia, see the article Lolanian-New Prussian Relations. Andrelia :For information on foreign relations with Andrelia, see the article Lolanian-Andrelian Relations. Athkatla :For information on foreign relations with Ahtkatla, see the article Lolanian-Athkatlan Relations. Republic Freedom Fighters :For information on foreign relations with the RFF, see the article Republic Freedom Fighters. Wars and Struggles Lolania has seen a number of wars and inner struggles in its rich history. Most notably are the "War of Dominance" and the "Alonian Uprising". Internal Conflicts While Lolania has a notably loyal populous (it is regarded as one of the most loyal in the New World), it has had its fair share of domestic conflicts. The Alonian Uprising When Lolania was attacked by four enemy nations involved in the terrorist alliances known as Nordreich and the Republic Freedom Fighters in the War of Dominance, Lolania suffered a course of unrest within the nation's own borders. While Lolania was fighting on each of its four fronts, an ingenious plan arose from seperatists to seize a portion of the country under a divisive entity ruled by a new brand of nationalists. This sect of the populous - which grew significantly as the war hit its temporary low points for the Lolanian war effort - came to be known as Alonia or the Supreme Republic of Alonia. The Alonian seperatists set up a ruling government which was recognized by the Republic Freedom Fighters and most obviously, Athkatla. However, most international forces ignored it and continued to recognize the Federal Republic of Lolania which was rebounding from the war effort earlier in the year of 2016 and pulling through for victory. The Alonian government however saw this temporary moment of rebooting as a perfect time to crush morale once again. Under Alonian government orders, an assault was ordered on the Lolanian state Jereich. The attack consisted of 350 Alonian Marines and an armored division numbering at 13 tanks. The timing for the attack could not have been worse as the Lolanian Elite Airforce was running a patrol route to test new technologically advanced aircraft. As a result, the patrol obliterated all Alonian ground targets with quick efficiency, leaving no prisoners. http://www.vietnammemorial.com/vietnam-soldiers-4.jpg Alonian Marines advance upon Jereich's border Immediate Action Once the Lolanian government had adequate intelligence confirming the position of Alonian territory, immediate action was taken. Under Supreme Commander Wesley Clark, the First Lolanian Supreme Special Forces were sent in to eliminate any surface-to-air-missles and additional anti-armor resistance forces. Consisting of 50 soldiers, the Supreme Special Forces soundly destroyed all anti-air and anti-armor vehicles and utility devices, making way for the First Elite Air Division and the Fifth Armored Attack Division. http://www.dad.incomingwormhole.com/Kelly%20J/P80_01.jpg First Elite Air Division flying towards Alonian HQ Resistance by Alonian sympathizers and militia was unsuprisingly weak and the First Elite Air Division wiped out Alonian HQ, marking the end of the Alonian Uprising. Soon after, most Alonians fled the nation on terms of vengeance (most turned to the terrorist group "RFF!") or turned themselves into the central government. However, the government prosecuted only 2 individuals for crimes against humanity. The others concluding the group were absolved of crimes for dutiful honesty towards their nation. Aftermath The aftermath of the Alonian uprising was seemingly nonexistant. The entire uprising is of lackluster nature. However, it stressed the importance of national unity in times of severe crisis and war. The war showed the Lolania government, while confident in its military and populous, must keep a more secure view towards covert operations. Historians claim the mass victory on the Lolanian side of the uprising was partly due to the Alonians never capturing any land other than the land given to them by sympathizers and guerrillas. Ironically, the Alonian seperatists failed even to conquer the Alonian state, the uprising's home and base of operations. The military assembled by the Alonians was chinsey at best, imported from RFF factories in Athkatla, giving an explanation for the weaponry's worthless value. The Alonian government constantly had assasinations and inside military coups which lead to the Alonian Prime Minister locking himself in his office with an AK-47 to hide from his political rivals. After the Alonian Uprising, Lolania has never experienced another time of civil disobedience and unrest. The War of Dominance The "War of Dominance" as it is called, was a conflict through the years 2015 - 2016 between the then existing Supreme Soviet members Lolania, Silverymoon, and Andrelia against eleven nations incorporated in the now disbanded terrorist alliance Nordreich. :For information on this article, see the article The War of Dominance. Lolanian Military Academies Lolania is home to some of the most prestigious military academies, for its ranking in the New World. Many great military leaders that have risen to fame in the Lolanian Military such as current Supreme Commander of the Military Wesley Clark, Major General Ernie Pyle, Lieutent General Avinni Smitcher, and General of the Army Erwin Rommel have attended or graduated from these institutions. Empororian Imperial Academy of Military Arts The Empororian Imperial Academy of Military Arts is the finest and most internationally famous military education institution in all of Lolania. Supreme Commander of the Military Wesley Clark attended the school with the highest honors. Currently, Clark sits over the school as the honorary headmaster. Category:Nations